


Hijo de la Luna

by MerCevans



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Myth & Folklore, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerCevans/pseuds/MerCevans
Summary: A woman pleaded the Pack to protect the “Descendant of the Moon” to maintain the balance.The pack must figure out who this person might be.When Theo discovers who the descendant is, the Chimera swears to not let anyone hurt him.
Relationships: Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	Hijo de la Luna

The first one to hear the voice was Lydia. A woman. A woman singing, wailing, crying for help. The pack has learned not to ignore Lydia’s voices, but they couldn’t find the crying woman, even Lydia thought she imagined it all.

But a month later while Liam, Brett and Mason were looking for trolls on the woods, they saw a light, like a firefly but much brighter. They got scared but the light sang to them, it sounded like a sad prayer. 

The pack obviously thought that the two incidents were related. The woman was still asking for help. 

Two is a coincidence three is a pattern, the next encounter with the ‘spirit’ happened with Parrish. He heard the singing voice and he followed the melody to the middle of the woods. The light disappeared again and Parrish was left looking at the reflection of the crescent moon on a lake. 

Stiles came back home to help as Malia told him about the woman and how the pack was completely lost, not even figuring out what the woman could be. They needed their best researcher. 

Theo was really excited about Stiles coming back, he had more or less reconnected with the rest of the pack, but as Stiles was living in Quantico he didn’t have the chance to make up with the human. 

One night when the pack was in the sheriff station researching some incidents that might be connected to the supernatural world, they heard the woman again. Lydia and Scott rapidly exited the station to follow the melody, and the rest of the pack followed behind.

They arrived to the same place Parrish saw the ‘spirit’ that time. The light was there not moving as if waiting for them.

“Who are you? How can we help you?” Scott tried to communicate with the spirit, this was the better chance they got to speak to it. But there was no response. 

“We want to help you but we need to know where you are?” Lydia tried to speak to it too.

Stiles came slower to the lake. “Give us something, any clue” Stiles said.

The light got brighter and brighter. Stiles was momentary blinded by it and he almost tripped backwards, but Theo caught him. Their eyes met for a few seconds before their attention focused on the spirit who started to sing again.

“The descendant of the illuminated night in danger is. They will come to take his spark. Protect him you must if the balance you wish to maintain.” The voice proclaimed before disappearing.

The pack was left speechless, processing what the voice said. 

“Great, a riddle, that’s exactly what we needed it. Let’s add more mystery to the whole thing” Isaac complained out loud.

Scott looked at Stiles. He knew riddles reminded him of the Nogitsune, but if someone could solve this, that was Stiles.

—————————

The following night the pack divided in different teams. Scott, Isaac, Liam, Brett, Malia and Kira went to woods again, to try and find some clues. While Stiles, Lydia, Mason, Peter and Theo stayed in Derek’s loft trying to solve the riddle. 

“Repeat the riddle again, as I wasn’t present when this ‘spirit’ decided to play games with you. Have you thought that maybe there isn’t anything wrong and that some creature is kidding you?” Peter asked.

“You haven’t heard it, the voice almost pleaded us to help her, there’s no way this a game.” Lydia responded.

“We have to separate the parts. In the first part it talked about the ‘descendant of the illuminated night’ and said it was in danger.” Stiles said

“Yeah, and in the second part it talked about someone coming to take the spark of this descendant, right?” Mason added.

Lydia nodded. “And finally it said that we have to protect it to maintain the balance” Lydia concluded. 

“So basically we need to find the descendant of the night, to protect it for whatever it is that is coming for them” Theo said.

“The descendant of the illuminated night, there’s a difference” Stiles argued with the Chimera. Stiles didn’t know how to feel about Theo staying with them to research. Theo was smart, Stiles had to admit that, and he was a good schemer too, so it wasn’t something crazy, but Stiles didn’t trust the Chimera completely yet. 

Scott had assured Stiles that Theo was trying this time for real to be part of the pack, he had helped them several times this past year, but Stiles still had to see it with his own eyes. He wasn’t going to let his guard down again, Theo kinda tricked him once, it wasn’t going to happen again. 

“So what we need is to figure out who the descendant of the illuminated night is” Theo claimed. The rest of the research team nodded.

After brainstorming for hours they didn’t seem to be any closer to solve the mystery. Theo was staring to get a headache, and the fact that tonight was almost a full moon was really not helping his mind being clear. But then like some kinda revelation he went to the window to look at the sky.

The rest of the pack noticed. “Are you okey Theo? Is the moon affecting you?” Stiles asked.

“It shouldn’t be, the full moon is tomorrow” Peter said.

Then something clicked in Stiles mind and he looked at the Chimera who was looking at him right back with a challenging smirk. 

“The descendant of the illuminated night...” Stiles muttered.

“There’s nothing that shines more at night that...” Theo came closer to Stiles until he was facing the human just a few inches separating them. They both smiled because they knew they solved it.

“The moon” Theo and Stiles said in unison. 

“The descendant of the moon” Lydia whispered out loud.

“It makes sense, it surely is related to the supernatural world, and the moon is really the spark that fuels all the magic in our world” Peter claimed.

“But can the moon have children?” Mason asked confused. 

Lydia and Peter looked at Mason with a questioning face. Theo and Stiles were looking at the other one. Stiles was observing the Chimera, it had been weird that sync he had with Theo, they totally completed each other’s sentences. 

Theo smiled at Stiles. He felt he was making progress in bonding with the human. “Well we got something to begin with. I’m sure there are lots of myths about the moon having heirs or adopting babies or something.” Theo said to the group. 

“I’ll look in the vault, see if a have any book about that” Peter said.

“I’ll go to the library, it’s actually kinda surprising the quantity of books they have there related to the supernatural and different myths” Mason said. 

“I’ll go with you” Lydia said to Mason. 

“I guess we will look on line” Theo said pointing at Stiles. 

“I can do that on my own” Stiles responded. 

“Yeah but it’ll be more fun if we do it together, we made a good deduction team just now” The Chimera argued back. Stiles looked at Theo with a disapproving face, but he couldn’t deny that two minds are better than one. 

“We’ll meet here tomorrow to update Scott” Lydia proclaimed. 

—————————

In Stiles’s room both he and Theo were looking through the internet different websites without much luck.

“Well this is fun” Theo claimed.

Stiles huffed annoyed. “You can go, I don’t need you here” Stiles said to the Chimera.

“No, Stiles, I meant it, this is fun, spending time with you like this” Theo said. 

Stiles looked at him with a distrusting face. “What do you want Theo? What’s your purpose this time?” Stiles asked frustrated, he could figure out the Chimera this time.

“Nothing! I mean I wanted to spent time with you” Theo answered.

“Why!? If you think you’re going to convince me to participate in whatever scheme you have in mind...” Stiles said 

“What scheme? Stiles you don’t think that I’m still trying to destroy the pack right?” Theo asked seriously.

Stiles looked at him with a stern expression. 

Theo huffed a sad laugh. “You don’t trust me” Theo proclaimed.

“Can you blame me?” Stiles asked.

“No! No, I can’t, I know that... Look... I want this Ok? This time for real, I want to be in the pack, and I want to get along with you” Theo said.

“Because you know that if you don’t get my ‘vote’ you won’t be part of the pack” Stiles argued

“No! Stop with that! I would much rather have you like me that Scott” Theo almost shouted. 

Stiles looked at the Chimera with a questioning face. 

“I-I mean... Stiles you were my friend. I spent more time with you than with Scott, I-I really want us to get along.” Theo said and his cheeks were starting blush. “Let me prove you that his time you can trust me” Theo said to Stiles getting closer until their faces were almost touching. 

Stiles wanted to believe Theo, he really did. The last time the Chimera irrupted in his life, there was something bothering Stiles, he knew that something wasn’t right with him, but now, he didn’t have that feeling. 

Theo looked at Stiles lips. Their faces were still too close one another. Stiles couldn’t help but to look at Theo’s lips too. Something change in the air. There was electricity and heat, it felt like when Theo killed josh to protect him on the hospital roof. The was this tension between them. Stiles thought that maybe that time it was the heat of the moment, the adrenaline, but he couldn’t deny the push inside him the push towards Theo. 

Theo breathes out, and Stiles felt a warm air in his face. They were too close, if Theo kept coming closer their lips would touch. 

Stiles used the little control he had left to separate from Theo. The Chimera looked disappointed and embarrassed. 

“Come on, prove it to me by helping me find the mysterious descendant” Stiles said giving a playful pat to Theo’s arm.

Theo signed. “All I found on the internet is really good artwork of babies and moons, and entries about Gods. The spirit can’t really pretend that we protect a God.” Theo said.

Stiles hummed in agreement. “Maybe we are looking at it in the wrong way” Stiles muttered.

“What do you mean?” Theo asked confused.

“It has to be something supernatural, what are the creatures more connected to the moon?” Stiles said. 

“Werewolves obviously” Theo responded.

“Exactly, so the voice is asking us to protect a wolf, probably one of the pack” Stiles claimed.

Theo thought about it, it made sense, but there was something missing. 

“But who?” Theo asked the human. 

Stiles signed not knowing what to answer.

———————————

The next day the pack reunited and exchange their theories. Scott and the rest who went to the woods last night didn’t find any clues and they didn’t see the woman again. 

“So the descendant is the son of the moon, and you think that is one of us?” Scott asked his bestfriend.

Stiles nodded. “It makes sense, you gain power because of the moon.” The FBI agent said.

“But why would the spirit warned us about someone coming for one of us? It never did it before” Malia asked. 

Stiles wasn’t really sure about what to answer but it was the only thing that made sense. “The spark has to be protected, the spirit probably referred to the true alpha spark” Stiles said looking at Scott. 

Scott looked at his bestfriend back, with a stern expression. 

“But the Alpha spark had been in danger before” Brett said pointing at Theo. The pack looked at the Chimera.

“I guess I should feel offended that the moon didn’t believe that I was risk big enough to warn you about me” Theo joked. 

“There is actually other option” Peter said grabbing the attention of the pack. “This is Hale territory, it always has been, Talia was recognised as one of the most powerful alphas, she had a spark too, she could shift in a full wolf” Peter continued saying.

“We know another werewolf who can turn into a full wolf” Lydia said looking at Peter and then at Stiles.

“Someone who inherited Talia’s spark” Peter said.

“Derek” Stiles claimed out loud. 

Silence fell on the loft. 

“It makes sense right? He was reborn in Mexico, he had the spark and he is related to the moon.” Kira said.

“Yeah it has to be that” Isaac agreed. 

“I’ll contact Derek, he is in South America with Cora, I’ll tell him to come back” Peter said while the rest of the pack nodded. 

The pack meeting dissolved, but Theo had a feeling he was missing something. 

“Hey, what are you thinking?” Stiles asked the Chimera. 

“I don’t know... something doesn’t feel right!” Theo said to the human. “Something is missing, I bet you had this feeling before” Theo continued saying. 

Stiles snorted. “Yeah all the time, you were one of those feelings” Stiles teased Theo.

“You don’t have those feelings about me anymore?” Theo asked Stiles with a smirk. The human laughed and turned around leaving the Chimera behind. Theo considered it progress. 

—————————

Later at home Theo opened his computer to research some more. Something was bothering him. He searched ‘son of the moon’ and surfed some new websites he hadn’t seen yesterday. But all the information seemed useless. 

Then he saw an article named ‘Hijo de la Luna’, Theo didn’t know much Spanish but he knew that Hijo meant son and Luna moon, so he clicked and he saw that it had attached a video of a song in Spanish. The melody of the song was beautiful and the voice was mystical. He looked for a translation of the lyrics and was surprised but what he found. 

The song told an accident Spanish legend. A gypsy woman wanted to find a husband so she prayed the moon to have one. The moon conceded her wish but she wanted to be a mother so in return for grating her wish the gypsy woman had to give the moon her first born child. When the child was born he was pale, with albino skin and grey eyes. The gypsy man with dark skin and hair denied that it was his son and in a jealous range killed his wife and abandoned the child in the woods. The moon took the baby and it’s said that when the child is happy the moon is full and when he cries the moon is crescent so it could swing the baby to sleep. 

After reading the Story Theo was sure that they got the wrong person. He knew who was the descendant of the moon. 

——————————

Stiles heard noises from his window like little rocks hitting the crystal. When he woke up he couldn’t believe who was on his porch. 

“Are you crazy!? What are you doing here at 3 am! Throwing rocks at the Sheriff’s house, Do you want to get arrested?!” Stiles hissed at Theo knowing the later would hear him.

But Theo started to climb the house and soon was face to face to a very annoyed Stiles.

“What the hell is wrong with you!?” Stiles asked the Chimera 

“We got it wrong! I know who the son of the moon is!” Theo said and pushed Stiles so he could get inside the human’s bedroom. 

That caught Stiles attention. He had to admit that he also felt that something wasn’t quite right with his first deduction. It was too easy, nothing is never easy in the supernatural world. 

“Who?” The human asked.

“It’s you!” Theo claimed. 

Stiles was petrified, it couldn’t be, he was human not supernatural. “That can’t be, what makes you think that?” Stiles asked. 

“I found a song, it’s in Spanish but I managed to translate it, you speak Spanish right? I remember that your mother used to said things to you in that language” Theo said. 

“My grandparents from my mom’s side were Spanish, but my mother was born in the US, she could speak Spanish, I learn some things but when she died I started to lose it” Stiles admitted.

“It has to be you, you have Spanish blood, the song is a Spanish legend about a gypsy woman who prayed the moon for a husband and promised to give the moon her first born child. When the husband saw that the baby was pale he thought she cheated on him so he killed her wife and abandoned the baby and the moon took it with her.” Theo explained. 

“But why are you so sure it’s me” Stiles asked.

“You are pale and there is something magical about you” Theo argued.

“Those aren’t strong arguments!” Stiles responded.

Theo took Stiles’s hand and guided him towards the door. 

“What are you doing!?” Stiles asked.

“We are going to the woods, to the lake, I bet the moon will appear if you call her” Theo said with a serious expression. 

“No way, I am not going” Stiles refused.

“Come on, trust me! I know there’s something deep inside you that’s telling you that this makes sense!” Theo argued pushing Stiles towards him until their bodies were pressed to each other. 

Stiles couldn’t lie, Theo was right something inside with was screaming to go, to see if Theo was right. Stiles nodded at the Chimera and they went to the lake. 

When they were there Stiles was feeling nervous. “But what about the spark? I don’t have that I’m only human” Stiles said. 

Theo took Stiles hands squeezing them, he looked at Stiles in the eyes. “You are the most important person in the pack Stiles.” Theo claimed. Stiles heart skipped a beat, Theo came closer until their foreheads were almost touching. “It’s you, not Scott not Derek, you are the anchor. You helped Scott and Malia with their control, you helped Lydia to unleash her power. You are basically the wolf whisperer” Theo continued saying and Stiles snorted. “There is magic in you, you survived a Nogitsune and the wild hunt. You can’t be an ordinary human” Theo concluded. 

Stiles’ and Theo’s eyes met electricity ran inside Stiles. At that moment the spirit of the moon appeared toning her song. Theo nodded to Stiles to go and talk to her.

“H-Hi... uhh... Is-Is it me?” Stiles asked not knowing what to do. He look at the moon. It was a full moon today. 

“When the child is happy the moon is full, and when it cries the moon is crescent so she can swing him to calm him” Theo recited. 

Stiles looked back at Theo and in that moment the light came to Stiles and touched him. Theo mover to save him but Stiles wasn’t in pain, it felt like a warm embrace. Then the light disappeared one again. Stiles and Theo stood there looking at the loon for a few minutes in which no one said a word.

“So... I believe you” Stiles finally said huffing a laugh, how is he going to explain this to his father.

“Stiles” Theo said with a serious voice. 

Stiles faced the Chimera who was looking at the human’s hands. When Stiles looked he saw what was worrying Theo. His hands were glowing, like electricity inside of them. 

Stiles looked at Theo. “I’m scared” The human admitted. 

Theo came closer and took Stiles hand’s again. A spark lighted both of their bodies. “I’m not going to let anyone hurt you” Theo sworn. And Stiles believed him. Stiles rested his forehand against Theo. He was going to be okay, the pack will protect him, the moon will protect him. And so will Theo. 

They will tell the rest tomorrow. Tonight, the moonlight was made for them both.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired in the song: Hijo de la Luna by Mecano. 
> 
> https://youtu.be/LoY7dlaMbmE
> 
> Hope you liked it! If you did you can leave kudos or comments if you want 🙃
> 
> My Tumblr is @mercheswan in case you want to see my posts.


End file.
